


Mugiwara-ya and Torao: First Meeting

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: How Do You AU? [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hints at self harm, Just some fluff-ish stuff, Not much else there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “I've been fighting,” he replied as he closed his book and stood. “Who against?” The older boy couldn't help but smile.  Luffy sounded so furious – incensed as if Law was his long-time friend and not some anti-social stranger on a random bench in some park.  And though he wasn't obligated to answer any of the questions directed towards him, he allowed the answer to be spoke before he walked away. “Myself.”





	Mugiwara-ya and Torao: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this AU, Law is an orphan and Luffy is left just as unsupervised as when he lived with the bandits in the actual series.

Trafalgar D. Water Law disliked kids, whether they were his age – seventeen – or not. He'd just lost his taste for being around anyone after his little sister and parents died and he was sent to an orphanage. So when, to his irritation, a little brat who didn't look to be older than seven climbed up next to him on a park bench he'd been reading on, in late June, he was less than thrilled. Additionally, the pest wouldn't stop running his mouth once he began to speak. 

“Look,” Law sighed (interrupting the boy's absolutely “riveting” recount of his experience eating food made by his friend, Sanji, who was apparently from France), “as interesting as that is, we don't know each other. Do you often annoy complete strangers?” 

The child didn't seem offended in the least. “Shishishi!” _What an odd laugh,_ Law thought. “I am Monkey D. Luffy! I'm ten years old!” the short vexation announced happily, ignoring or not registering his reluctant company's question. Instead, he gazed up at the tan orphan, obviously expecting an introduction in return. 

It took but a moment for Law to understand that he wasn't getting rid of Luffy, and begged for strength from any deity willing to take pity on his wretched soul. 

“My name is Trafalgar Law,” he finally mumbled, returning to his book, hoping the kid would understand that he didn't want to converse with anyone. 

Naturally, his hopes were dashed as Luffy attempted to pronounce his name. 

“...Traffy-guy... Torao...” His eyes practically lit up as he twisted to face Law. “Torao!” he cheered, as if accomplishing some great feat. 

“Just call me Law.” 

That drew out another gleeful, and still strange, laugh that was abruptly cut off. After a beat of silence, Law couldn't stop himself from glancing up to see if the younger male had gotten bored and left. Instead, he found the other staring towards his book. 

_Or not,_ the teenager corrected, glancing down and seeing his sweatshirt's sleeves had risen to reveal new scabs and white scars on his wrists. He allowed Luffy to get a good, long look before he covered them again. Silence reigned for a few minutes. 

“Why do you have scars?” Luffy finally asked, sounding more serious than any ten year old Law had ever met. 

Law pulled his phone out of his pocket (he'd bought it from a techno-savvy schoolmate) and checked the time; he had just enough time to get back to the orphanage before the Head Mistress' curfew. “I've been fighting,” he replied as he closed his book and stood. 

“Who against?” 

The older boy couldn't help but smile. Luffy sounded so furious – incensed as if Law was his long-time friend and not some anti-social stranger on a random bench in some park. And though he wasn't obligated to answer any of the questions directed towards him, he allowed the answer to be spoke before he walked away. 

“Myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote for One Piece, so please forgive its shortness. I wrote this up before I even entered the Grandline (watching the series), so Law's personality and such are based off of Youtube videos and other writers' stories. I might eventually add more chapters to this specific one. Enjoy!


End file.
